


Scared Deer

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shikaku Week 2020, Shikaku is a good dad, Yoshino is tired of his shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku gets news from Yoshino and he contemplates on whether or not he'll be a good dad.Shikaku Week Day 2 - Prompt: Father
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020





	Scared Deer

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhhhhh Second day of Shikaku week! Here's some fluff and maybe a little tiny itty bitty angst. maybe.

Yoshino glared at Shikaku from across the room. He felt like he should know what she's mad about but nothing was coming to mind. He didn't really want her to tell him what he did but he had no choice.

"What's wrong?" Shikaku moved closer to his new wife, she didn't move away from him, he concluded she wasn't upset with him specifically.

"I'm pregnant."

Shikaku blinked a few times firmly believing he misheard. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. I missed a few periods, I just thought it was stress between moving and the wedding. I saw Tsunade. I'm three months along." She didn't seem angry. Maybe irritated but not angry.

"A child." Shikaku's brain was shutting down.

"Shikaku, breathe." He let out the air he was unaware of holding in. The room felt a little small too. He closed his eyes and then held onto Yoshino for purchase. It was far too late, he went down.

When he woke up Yoshino took one look and laughed at him. "Shikaku, are you going to pass out on me again?"

"I'm not planning on it." He mumbled, angry he fainted.

"It's okay my love, I almost passed out too. This is all moving fast. I blame Mikoto and Kushina."

"Why would you blame them? They didn't put a child in you." Shikaku sat up, appreciative that his wife managed to drag him to their bed.

"They are pregnant too. Mikoto is further along than us." Yoshino sat down next to her husband and draped an arm around him. "You'll get to be a father and an uncle at the same time."

"If Mikoto and Kushina don't kill me first."

"That's the spirit." Yoshino kissed Shikaku and then left the room, humming.

Shikaku had several months to prepare for the arrival of their child. He spent most of the months preparing the baby room. Whenever things got too much for him he'd walk into the room and fix something up.

He got into a fight with Danzo over funding so he decided to paint the room. Yoshino gave him free range to use whatever color he wanted. Thanks to a slip up, the doctor told them they were having a boy. After ripping Yoshino's hands off the doctor's throat and apologizing profusely, he left the hospital a little happier. He doesn't care so much about the reveal. He got to see his child for the first time. 

He chose a light green color to match the Nara forest. He contemplated painting a stag on the wall but he had no artistic abilities. He could ask Inoichi but he and his wife Sumire are expecting a child too. Now that he thought about it, Choza and Amai are expecting too. Five kids all within a few months of each other.

He took a deep breath and tried to remember what his mother and father had told him about his birth. He was a week late, his mother had given birth on a mission, one she really wasn't supposed to be on but the Hokage had no choice. She had brought him home and placed him right in his father's arms. The shock on Shikakuro's face was something his mother couldn't forget. She loved telling Shikaku the story.

He would giggle at his father's disgruntled look and at the excuses he threw out about not being on the mission.

"The Jonin commander doesn't get to go on field missions much, son." He'd look like a bird with ruffled feathers.

Those memories kept his mood bright. Even when his son took his sweet time to arrive.

Shikaku hadn't heard screaming like this in his entire life. He's been through wars, missions that turned sour, and the head in Torture and Interrogation, but this took the top spot.

Yoshino was in the hospital bed, screaming. The doctors were busy trying to remove the baby from her belly. All Shikamaru had to do was show his face and then she could rest or sleep.

However just like his father, he was late. He's a week late.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard he felt a few bone break. All he could do was watch the doctors scurry round. He heard mutterings of a c-section and he knew Yoshino heard it too, if her squeezing his hand even harder was any indication.

Surgery was out of the question. Yoshino lost her mother from a horribly performed cesarean, a trauma she saw with her own eyes. Her little sister barely survived.

"Yoshino, sweetheart, you might have to -"

"No. I can do it." Yoshino was adamant but Shikaku didn't want to lose her and his son. 

"Alright you blathering fuckwits, move." Tsunade pushed one of the doctors aside and assessed Yoshino. "This kid wants to stay inside forever huh? Must get that from his father." She looked at Shikaku, whose face was full of pain, and to her new patient, who looked ready to kill.

"What are you doing here?" Yoshino bit out in between a yelp.

"Mikoto and Kushina were worried. They can hear you yelling down the hallway. When Kushina told me she assumed you were surrounded by idiot doctors I had no choice." Tsunade shrugged and winked.

Immediately Shikaku felt his wife loosen her grip. Tsunade activated some healing chakra and got to work.

"One more time Yoshino, give it all you got." Tsunade smiled. After a minute of Yoshino screaming, Shikamaru finally came out. The kid was quiet.

"Is he okay?" Yoshino mumbled, finally able to rest.

"More than okay. From what Shikakuro told me, Shikaku didn't cry either." Tsunade swaddled Shikamaru and gave him over to his now sobbing mother. Shikaku couldn't help the warm feeling that overcame him.

Soon he was crying right alongside her, no longer scared or worried about how he was going to be the best father. Instead he lived each day he had molding and teaching his son.

Proud of who his son had become and the father he was, even after his last breath.


End file.
